El último Uchiha
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Porque, para bien o para mal, él era el último Uchiha a los ojos de todo el mundo... AU.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>El último Uchiha<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo único**

**.**

* * *

><p>No entendía nada de lo que pasaba. La lluvia caía a cántaros y se mezclaba con las lágrimas de su madre mientras ésta se sujetaba el vientre redondo con ambas manos, llorando sin consuelo.<p>

Aun sin entender el pequeño se abrazó a Ino con fuerza, sintiéndose muy triste de pronto. Entonces sintió aquel cuerpo extraño acercándose a ellos y abrazando también a su madre, permitiéndole llorar sobre la larga túnica blanca.

Itachi alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el bondadoso rostro del hombre rubio que acariciaba el largo cabello de su madre mientras dejaba que llorara en su pecho.

Esa fue la primera vez que supo que no podía confiar en él.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Era un bonito día; demasiado agradable, a pesar de las tristes circunstancias que sacudían el hogar Uchiha.

_Desaparecido_; era la única palabra que rondaba por la mente del pequeño Itachi mientras contemplaba el sol entrando por la rendija de su habitación, haciendo relucir sus ropas negras; de a ratos movía los ojos claros hacia el baúl de juguetes, cuyo contenido yacía desordenado por toda la alfombra, tal y como Inoichi, su hermanito menor, lo había dejado en la mañana. Los mismos juguetes que él usaba para jugar con su padre, y que no volvería a tocar hasta que regresara; pero no podía pelear con su hermano, que apenas estaba llegando a su primer año de vida, si decidía jugar con ellos. Sabía que era lo que su padre querría.

—Hey, campeón— Itachi giró la vista y la posó sobre su _tío_, Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage e inseparable amigo de su padre. Naruto entró en su habitación sin pedir permiso y se sentó junto a él en el suelo, pasando uno de los fuertes brazos por sus hombros, gesto que él no repelió. Estaba cansado de hacerlo— ¿Todo está bien?— preguntó el mayor con lentitud, procurando ser prudente. Itachi sólo lo miró, inexpresivo.

—Lo siguen buscando, ¿verdad?— fue lo primero que dijo.

Sasuke Uchiha, su padre, había desaparecido en una misión de reconocimiento antes de que su hermano pequeño naciera, un año atrás, junto al equipo que lo acompañaba, sin dejar rastro.

—Itachi…— Naruto se frotó la barbilla y exhaló el aire de sus pulmones, clavando sus ojoz azules en los verdosos del niño— Tu padre era mi mejor amigo, y no hay nada que yo no haría para traerlo de regreso, pero…un año es mucho tiempo— suspiró, esbozando una mueca de tristeza— Según la ley él ya está…

—Mi papá no está muerto— lo cortó el pequeño, zafándose de su agarre— Sólo está _desaparecido_, como el tío Sai. ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no volverán!— gritó, parándose para enfrentar al hombre, quien sólo le dirigió una mirada triste.

—Lo siento mucho, Itachi… En verdad, yo…

—No lo sientas, tío Naruto, porque mi papá va a volver— proclamó el pequeño, sorbiéndose la nariz.

Naruto sólo lo miró, compungido e incapaz de contradecirlo. Así que sólo se puso en pie y acomodó sus ropas de Hokage, acariciando los cabellos rubios del niño, pero sin decir nada.

— ¿Todo está bien aquí?— los dos giraron para dirigirse a la puerta y mirar a la madre de Itachi, Ino, parada en el umbral con un pequeño bebé de cabellos negros en brazos, el cual al ver a Naruto rápidamente extendió sus regordetes y diminutos brazos hacía él, abriendo y cerrando las palmas en orden silenciosa para que éste lo cargara, cosa que Naruto hizo con gusto, moviéndolo entre sus brazos para hacerlo reír.

—Le fascina que hagas eso— sonrió Ino, viéndose mucho más pálida de lo usual con el vestido negro que estaba usando. Cuando su madre posó una de sus manos en el hombro del Hokage, éste la miró de una forma que no le gustó para nada a Itachi.

Su tío Naruto siempre había estado al lado de su madre desde la noticia de la desaparición, y había cuidado de ellos desde entonces, por eso Itachi lo quería. Pero estaban esas veces en que se le quedaba viendo a su madre de esa manera, como los días en que se quedaba a dormir pero no usaba la habitación de húespedes, en los que algo le decía que no quería tenerlo cerca de su familia.

— ¡Papá, papá!— la voz chillona de Inoichi lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Desde que su hermanito había comenzado a hablar llamaba a su tío Naruto de esa forma. Itachi había querido explicarle varias veces que su padre estaba perdido, pero su hermanito no lograba entenderle, y eso le molestaba de sobremanera, a pesar de que su madre le había asegurado que lo haría cuando fuera más grande.

— ¡Hey! Estás cada vez más pesado, ¿eh, Inoi-kun?— Naruto presionó las mejillas de su hermano, haciéndolo reír con más fuerza.

_"Traidor"_, pensó el mayor, haciendo un mohín. En momentos como ése estaba seguro de que Naruto Uzumaki intentaba reemplazar a su padre, y la idea no le gustaba para nada; sin embargo, cuando veía a su madre reír de nuevo todo el enfado se le olvidaba. Aunque a veces no soportaba la presencia de Naruto, soportaba mucho menos la idea de volver a ver a su madre sola y triste.

—Bien, ¿están listos?— volvió a hablar Naruto.

—Sí. Sólo…— Ino suspiró y bajó la mirada, la cual volvió a alzar cuando Naruto entrelazó su mano con la suya, haciéndola sonreír— Estoy lista— aseguró, y el Hokage asintió.

—Tú y los niños estarán en el estrado conmigo durante las ceremonia; Temari estará junto al altar, ¿te parece bien, Ino-chan?— le preguntó, pasando un brazo por su espalda, sin soltar a Inoichi, y pegarla a su cuerpo. Itachi abrió los ojos con molestia, viendo como su madre recargaba la cabeza en el pecho del Hokage.

—Gracias, Naruto. De verdad… no sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin ti este último año…

—Hubiésemos encontrado a papá más rápido— interrumpió el niño, metiéndose entre ellos para separarlos.

— ¡Itachi!— lo reprendió Ino, frunciendo el ceño, pero la conciliadora voz de Naruto volvió a sonar:

—Está bien, Ino. Lo entiendo… ¿Vamos?

Itachi tomó la mano de su madre, prefiriendo no decir nada más.

Los funerales de su padre y sus compañeros de equipo pasaron desapercibidos para él mientras todo el mundo lloraba y le decía que debía ser fuerte. Itachi sabía eso; su padre se lo había dicho antes de salir de misión aquel día.

Desde el estrado pudo ver a casi toda la aldea vestida de luto, bajando las cabezas mientras Naruto hablaba y despedía a sus amigos antes de que las placas simbólicas fueran puestas, y los nombres de los desaparecidos añadidos a la piedra de Los Caídos, a pesar de que seguía insistiendo en que su padre regresaría. Desde arriba también pudo ver Sabaku no Temari, hermana del Kazekage del País del viento, y su hijo Shin, los dos tomados de la mano con fuerza, sin contener las lágrimas. Itachi los odiaba a ambos, porque preferían resignarse a seguir buscando; y también odiaba a su madre, a Inoichi y a Naruto. Especialmente a Naruto por querer quedarse con su madre. Porque sí, él lo sabía; veía sus verdaderas intensiones bajo aquella máscara de amabilidad a pesar de sus escasos años. Podía ver como poco a poco ganaba terreno con ella, como en ese mismo momento, sosteniendo a su hermano en brazos, haciéndole dar sus primeros pasos frente a toda la aldea mientras Ino les sonreía a ambos, como si fueran una verdadera familia.

Naruto, siempre Naruto metido en el medio.

Itachi frunció mucho el ceño y destruyó un clavel al encrispar los puños.

—Hola— lo saludó una voz acuosa. El pequeño Uchiha se giró y enfrentó la llorosa mirada de Sabaku no Shin.

—Hola— contestó con desinterés, regresando la vista hacia su madre y su hermanito.

— ¿Eres hijo del Hokage?

Itachi lo miró de refilón por un instante, conteniendo las ganas de darle un puñetazo en la pequeña y pálida nariz.

—Él no es mi padre— gruñó.

—Pero la mujer bonita es tu madre, ¿no?— Itachi asintió de mala gana—¿Y ella no es la esposa del Hokage? Porque yo escuché que el bebé lo llamó papá…

— ¡Claro que no!— exclamó, molesto— ¡Mi padre es Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Y él no está muerto!— gritó. El otro niño parpadeó, curioso, pero sin mostrarse realmente sorprendido.

—Te creo.

— ¿Qué?

—Mi tío Gaara siempre dice que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde— comentó el niño, jugando con un mechón de su cabello rubio— Yo sé que mi papá murió; lo siento. Pero si tú crees que el tuyo sigue con vida, y lo sientes así en verdad, entonces no tengo porqué no creer en ti— dijo, limpiándose el rostro con una manga— Por cierto, mi nombre es Sabaku no Shin. Mi papá no tenía apellido, así que los dos adoptamos el de mi mamá— le sonrió, tendiéndole una mano que Itachi contempló unos segundos antes de extender la suya y estrecharla.

—Yo soy Itachi. Itachi Uchiha.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—No creo que debas decirles lo que pasó— los dos jóvens de cabello rubio salieron del Cuartel General, cruzando la calle con aire distraído.

—Se enterarán de todas formas— suspiró Itachi, resoplando el mechón de cabello que cubría su frente— Todo el mundo se entera siempre de todo lo que hago.

Su amigo soltó una carcajada, sosteniéndose el estómago con ambas manos.

—Es cierto… Gajes de ser el hijo del Hokage— rió; Itachi le dirigió una mirada indescifrable, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer en la tarde?— preguntó, cambiando el tema.

—Amm… No lo sé. Mi madre regresará mañana de Suna, así que voy a estar solo. Tal vez vaya a entrenar y después coma algo en casa de tío Shikamaru y su familia.

Los dos se detuvieron en las puertas de la academia ninja, uniéndose a los padres que esperaban fuera.

—Hmp. ¿Quieres cenar y dormir en casa? Ya sabes, mañana se cumple otro año, y de cualquier forma tendremos que reunirnos para lo del homenaje, y eso…

— ¿Comida gratis? Claro— sonrió Shin, estrechando los ojos negros mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos y recargaba la espalda contra un árbol, alzando la cabeza hacia el cielo— Diez años… ¿tú lo recuerdas?

— ¿El qué?

—A tu padre. Yo todavía recuerdo algunas cosas del mío.

Itachi guardó un tenso silencio, mirando sus pies.

—Supongo que un poco— suspiró.

Sabaku no Shin frunció los labios, jugando con un pincel entre sus dedos.

—Sí… Tío Gaara dice que tengo mucho de mi padre; en especial su habilidad para los jutsus de tinta…

—Pero Temari-san nunca volvió a casarse. Es más difícil no olvidarlo de esa forma— acotó, en tono neutro; en ese instante, las puertas de la academia se abrieron de para en par, y por ellas empezaron a salir decenas de niños.

— ¡Itachi-nii!— gritó un hiperactivo niño pelirrojo, corriendo hacia él.

—Hey— sonrió Itachi, colocando una de sus manos entre los cabellos de color fuego. El niño juntó los puños sobre el pecho con emoción, posando sus enormes ojos azules en él.

— ¡Que bueno que ya llegaste! Hola, Shin-kun.

—Hola, enano— sonrió el chico, despeinando sus cabellos también, cosa que no molestó al niño.

— ¿Irás a casa con nosotros, Shin-kun?

—Primero iré a asearme, pero los alcanzaré para cenar— sonrió el chico, irguiéndose— Bueno, los veré en la noche.

— ¡Claro! Itachi-nii, ¿me cargas?

—Minato, ya estás un poco grande para eso, ¿no crees?— comentó con una media sonrisa cuando ambos caminaban en dirección a su casa.

— ¡Por favor!— suplicó el niño, inflando los mofletes. Itachi rodó los ojos y le ayudó a subir a su cuello mientras el pequeño celebraba.

— ¿Sabes? Es extraño que tú vengas a buscarme— observó el niño— Siempre estás tan ocupado…

—Es que tengo mucho que estudiar— contestó él, sereno— Soy el último Uchiha, así que no hay nadie más que me enseñe a dominar el Sharingan, porque…

—Porque Inoi-nii no lo heredó. Lo sé; papá me lo dijo— acotó el pequeño— También me dijo que como yo soy el único con el tipo de chakra necesario tendré que llevar parte de esa 'cosa' que él lleva dentro, porque es peligroso para la aldea que todo su poder esté en una sola persona o algo así…— el niño bajó la voz de pronto, como si acabara de decir algo indebido— Ups… papá dijo que eso era un secreto entre nosotros…

—Somos hermanos, Minato— le contestó, esbozando una sonrisa— Puedes confiar en mí, ¿no lo crees?

— ¡Por supuesto!

Itachi tensó sus músculos de forma imperceptiva, recuperando el aplomo casi al instante.

—Minato… Tu… ¿_papá_ no te dijo cuando pasará eso?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Pues porque soy tu hermano mayor, y me preocupo mucho por ti— le dijo, bajándolo al llegar a una pintoresca casa rodeada de flores.

—Ah, pues sí, ¿verdad?

Itachi le sonrió, desordenando su cabello una vez más.

—Así es; tú sabes que eres mi hermanito menor y que yo siempre te cuidaré.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Por eso quisiera que me avises cuando tu… cuando papá decida que es hora de sellar a la cosa en ti… Para cuidarte por si algo sale mal, ¿entiendes?

—Eso creo… Pero papá dijo que no sería peligroso…

—Nunca podemos estar seguros, Minato— Itachi suspiró, y su hermanito asintió— Pero no debes decirle a nadie que yo sé, ¿entiendes?— murmuró, sacando su llave para abrir la puerta.

— ¿Por qué?— el mayor se detuvo antes de empujar la madera, observándolo de reojo.

—Porque es un secreto entre hermanos— sentenció, estrechando los ojos con simpatía.

El niño sonrió en complicidad, asintiendo enérgicamente antes de entrar a la casa como un torbellino.

— ¡Mamá!— Minato se quitó los zapatos de un par de patadas y corrió dentro. Itachi, por su parte, se tomó un tiempo antes de deshacerse de su equipamiento.

— ¡Cariño, estás en casa!

Alzó la mirada para ver a una sonriente Ino apresando sus mejillas para besar su frente, sólo permaneciendo indiferente al tacto.

—Bienvenido a casa, hijo.

Itachi posó la fría mirada en el hombre que abrazaba a su madre por la espalda, sin esbozar ninguna mueca.

—Gracias— soltó con simpleza. Entonces escuchó la puerta de calle una vez más y al girarse vio a su otro hermano abriéndose paso por ella.

— ¡Hola mamá, hola papá!— exclamó Inoichi, abrazando a su madre y a Naruto al mismo tiempo, ganándose una gélida mirada de parte de su hermano mayor— Hola, hermano.

—Inoichi.

— ¡Inoi-nii!

— ¡Minato!

La ráfaga pelirroja pasó junto a Itachi y se estrechó contra el otro joven, abrazándose a su cuello, simulando ahorcarlo.

— ¡Vamos a luchar!

— ¡No, porque voy a ganarte! ¡Argh!

Itachi enarcó una ceja mientras su madre y Naruto, que seguían abrazados, sólo reían.

—Ya, ya, chicos. No tiene caso que sigan luchando…— musitó el Hokage, acercándose a ellos— ¡Porque yo puedo ganarles a ambos!— gritó, agarrando al niño pelirrojo por la cintura para levantarlo, mientras que con su brazo libre sujetaba el cuello del otro niño, haciendo reír a ambos, que librándose de su agarre se lanzaron hacia él— ¡Ah, no es justo! ¡Hokage herido! ¡Hokage herido!— rió el mayor, fingiéndose adolorido— ¡Sí que estás pesado, Inoichi!

— ¡Y tú estás viejo, papá!

—Tengo que estudiar. Me voy a mi cuarto— murmuró Itachi, indiferente, caminando hacia las escaleras. Su madre asintió e intentó acariciar su cabeza al pasar, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo cuando escuchó como alguien tocaba a la puerta; Ino sonrió a la visita, abriéndole paso.

—Itachi, cariño. Te buscan— el aludido se detuvo y alzó la mirada, encontrando los ojos negros de Shin.

— ¡Hola, Shin! Me alegra verte— Itachi frunció el ceño; Naruto se acercó a su amigo, con sus hijos colgados a su cuerpo, y estrechó su mano.

—Buenas tardes, señor Uzumaki— respondió Shin, esbozando una sonrisa amable.

—Mamá, invité a cenar y a dormir a Shin. Espero que no te importe— dijo Itachi, en tono neutro.

— ¡Claro que no, hijo!— les sonrió el Hokage— Shin, esta será siempre tu casa.

—Gracias señor. A mí me gusta mucho venir. La señora Ino cocina excelente, y a mi mamá siempre se le quema el arroz.

—Pues no comerás arroz quemado hoy— le sonrió Ino, tocando su hombro con cariño— Todos lávense las manos. La mesa le toca a Inoichi y Naruto hoy— los aludidos protestaron, pero una mirada de Ino los silenció.

Se sentaron todos a la mesa, entre risas y bromas, la postal perfecta de una familia feliz, excepto por el mayor de los niños, que, como siempre, se sentaba en una esquina y comía en silencio, sin atender siquiera a su amigo, distante y pensativo, cosa a la que su familia estaba acostumbrada.

Habían pasado poco más de ocho años desde que su madre se había casado con Naruto Uzumaki y habían comenzado a vivir con él en el centro de la aldea, lejos del Distrito Uchiha, como una _gran familia_. Dos años después Minato había llegado, y la dicha jamás había terminado para el Hokage y su esposa. Su madre era feliz, Itachi lo sabía, por eso había aceptado a Naruto como padre y lo trataba como tal; se había transformado en el hijo perfecto para el líder de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas, y Naruto siempre lo había ayudado con cuanto podía para poder manejar el Sharingan; había estado presente en cada acto, festejo y evento importante de su vida, pero jamás había logrado ocupar el pedestal que había pertenecido a su padre, y nunca lo haría, por muy atento que fuera con él.

Itachi nunca perdonaría que Uzumaki Naruto hubiera intentado desplazar a su padre de la vida de su hermano y su madre.

— ¡Itachi! ¡Te estoy hablando!— como único acto de sobresalto Itachi parpadeó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— devolvió la pregunta, irguiéndose sobre el marco de la ventana en donde estaba sentado.

—Nada importante— Shin se encogió de hombros, metiéndose dentro de su saco de dormir— Tu padre es genial.

—Él no es mi padre— refutó con hastío, parándose de un salto para echarse en la cama.

—Pues como sea; tienes suerte de tenerlo.

—Te lo obsequiaría si mi madre no se hubiera encariñado con él— murmuró; Shin sonrió de lado y dobló los brazos tras la cabeza para acomodarse.

—Tal vez tu padre regrese y entonces sí puedas dármelo— bromeó el otro chico rubio, a modo de despedida, cerrando los ojos.

Itachi lo miró de reojo, muy serio.

—Tal vez.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La mañana llegó brumosa y fría, como cualquier día de noviembre.

Varias personas se habían reunido en torno al nuevo monumento a los caídos en batalla, esperando por las palabras del Hokage.

El discurso fue breve, pero emotivo. Naruto se despidió de dos de sus mejores amigos, pero Itachi notó que omitió la parte en la que se había quedado con la familia de uno de ellos. Y por un segundo quiso reír, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

—Todo estará bien, Shin— dijo, sin saber qué decir a continuación— Él… tu padre tal vez regrese y…

—Te gusta ser optimista, ¿eh?— le contestó el chico, esbozando una sonrisa triste mientras negaba con la cabeza— Sé que él ya se ha ido. Te lo dije cuando nos conocimos, Comadreja— le dijo, ampliando su sonrisa— Está bien. Sé que extrañas al tuyo también.

—Mi padre regresará— aseveró él, cambiando el tono casi al instante. Shin sonrió una vez más y tomó su mano con disimulo, gesto que no sorprendió a Itachi.

—Tú sabes que te creo.

—Sí, lo sé— contestó, soltándose con suavidad, pero sin cortar el contacto visual con su amigo— Eres el único que me entiende, y el único en el que confío.

—Lo sé. También confío en ti, Itachi— Shin colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Itachi bajó la mirada en lo que duró el contacto, volviendo a levantarla tras unos breves segundos de vacilación.

—Shin, hay algo que tengo que…

— ¡Shin!

Itachi se detuvo y él y su amigo se giraron hacia la niña de fulgurantes ojos verdes y cabello castaño que corría hacia ellos.

— ¡Shikako!— exclamó el ninja de ojos negros, abriendo los brazos para recibir a la efusiva muchacha entre ellos mientras Itachi sólo esbozaba una mueca de verdadero fastidio.

—Creí que no llegarías— dijo su amigo, rompiendo el abrazo. La chica sonrió.

—No iba a dejarte solo hoy, Shin…

—Shin no está solo— interrumpió el heredero Uchiha, brusco, interponiéndose entre ambos para hacerse notar— Yo siempre estoy a su lado, Nara. Y ahora mismo estábamos hablando de algo importante, así que…

—Itachi— murmuró la chica, igual de fastidiada que su interlocutor— Sí, sé que eres la sombra de Shin. Pero él tiene a más personas que solo a ti.

— ¿A quién? ¿A ti?— el joven Uchiha se cruzó de brazos, alzando el mentón con superioridad— No me hagas reír. Shin, dile que se largue.

—Itachi...— lo reprendió su amigo, sujetando la mano de la niña con la suya ante los ojos desconcertados de su amigo— Shikako es mi amiga también, y... y lo que tengas que decirme puedes decirlo frente a ella.

—No— se negó rotundamente, frunciendo el ceño— Esto es algo que solo nos incumbe a nosotros, Nara, ¡largo!

—No, Shikako, quédate— la detuvo Shin, mirando a su amigo— Itachi, por favor, hermano— intentó tocar su hombro, pero el otro se apartó con brusquedad, abriendo los ojos con ira.

— ¡Te gusta, ¿verdad?!— acusó, su amigo enrojeció hasta las orejas, al igual que la chica.

—Itachi...

—Me cambiaste por ella— musitó Itachi, alejándose un paso. Su amigo lo miró con súplica.

— ¡No es así!— exclamó, apresurándose en bajar la voz para no llamar la atención y acercarse a su amigo— Tú y yo somos amigos, pero Shikako... Ella...— suspiró— Sabes que me gusta desde la academia...

El joven rubio se apresuró en deshacer la mueca de molestia que se había formado en su rostro, aparentando total indiferencia.

—Bien. Haz lo que quieras.

— ¿Qué? Itachi, ¿adónde vas?

—Eso no te importa. Acabas de tomar tu decisión.

— ¡Hermano!

—No soy tu hermano.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Llegó corriendo a su casa, metiéndose por la ventana. Se cambió las ropas de luto lo más rápido que pudo y guardó algunas cosas dentro de su mochila, la cual se apresuró a asegurar y cerrar en cuanto sintió una presencia acercarse, y no tardó en ver a Inoichi en su puerta.

— ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó su hermano, cruzándose de brazos para arquear una ceja.

— ¿Qué pasó con qué?— regresó la pregunta, en tono molesto.

—Estás actuando más amargado de lo normal, Itachi. Es obvio que algo te pasa. Tal vez sea un niño, pero no soy idiota— señaló, haciendo una mueca que le recordó mucho a su padre; a su verdadero padre.

—No me pasa nada— gruñó Itachi, a la defensiva, terminando de preparar su mochila.

— ¿No? ¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Seguro que no estás así porque se cumple otro aniversario de la muerte de Sasuke U…

—Él no está muerto— lo cortó, imposibilitado de seguir sosteniendo su máscara de neutralidad— Y no era sólo Sasuke Uchiha. Era _nuestro_ padre. Tuyo y mío— recalcó. Su hermano frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez para ti, que lo conociste. Mi padre siempre fue y será Naruto…— calló abruptamente cuando sintió como su espalda chocaba contra la pared, al tiempo que algo hacía presión en su cuello, y parpadeó confundido al abrir los ojos y enfrentar la furibunda mirada de su hermano mayor.

—Escucha bien, asqueroso _traidor_— siseó Itachi contra su rostro— Tal vez no poseas el Sharingan…— dijo, activando su línea sucesoria de manera amenazante— Pero sigues siendo un maldito Uchiha…

— ¡Suéltame!— lo empujó Inoichi, logrando sacárselo de encima—Te sientes muy orgulloso de la sangre que corre por tus venas, ¿no?— gruñó, cuidando de no alzar demasiado la voz— ¿Sabes qué es lo que se comenta desde hace años? ¿Sabes la razón por la qué se dice que nuestro padre desapareció?

—Puras mentiras— sentenció el mayor, dándose la vuelta mientras crispaba los puños.

—Eso no lo sabes.

— ¡Ni tú tampoco!— exclamó, con la respiración agitada, tomándose unos segundos para calmarse mientras se echaba la mochila al hombro— Nuestra madre y tú sólo creen lo que todos quieren que crean— dijo, encaramándose sobre el alfeizar de la ventana.

— ¿Adónde vas?

—Que te importa.

Saltó de la ventana directo al tejado de la siguiente casa, activando su Sharingan para evitar ser descubierto. Corrió en dirección al bosque primero, metiéndose dentro de la valla para despistar a su hermano. Luchó fácilmente contra un par de enormes serpientes y un oso al cual había provocado sólo para descargar un poco de frustración antes de llegar al lugar al que se dirigía.

Cuando estuvo seguro de haber cubierto todas sus huellas corrió en dirección al cementerio, el cual ya estaba abandonado, en donde al fin dejó de correr para seguir avanzando con pasos lentos, recorriendo todas las lápidas hasta que encontró la que buscaba. Se detuvo al fin frente a ella y se quedó allí, de pie, repasando el nombre que estaba escrito una y otra vez.

— ¿Lo tienes?

Ni siquiera se inmutó ante la voz rasposa que habló sobre su hombro. Simplemente se limitó a asentir, dando media vuelta.

—Tenías razón. Va a fraccionar el poder del Kyūbi una vez más— contestó, indiferente— No sé los detalles, pero todo indica que teme una emboscada.

—Si vuelve a fraccionar al Kyūbi será más difícil obtener su poder. No creí que fuera tan listo.

—No lo es. Lo he estado espiando, como lo pediste, y según logré escuchar fue Shikamaru Nara quien se lo sugirió. Saben que algo está pasando.

—Hmp…— el hombre enmascarado se encaramó sobre el suelo, limpiando unas hojas que habían caído sobre la lápida que Itachi contemplaba segundos antes— Debemos poner las cosas en marcha entonces. El primer paso es impedir que el Kyūbi sea fraccionado.

— ¿Cómo?— el encapuchado sacó una mano de su túnica y lanzó un kunai hacia atrás, el cual impactó contra un cuervo que volaba cerca.

—Eliminando al _recipiente_.

Itachi tensó sus músculos, parpadeando con confusión.

— ¿Matar a Minato?— se hizo levemente hacia atrás, impactado por un breve instante— Pero… Creí que sólo mataríamos a Naruto— admitió, turbado— Mi-Minato es sólo un niño.

—Un niño que amenaza todo los planes que hemos construido. Que puede destruir nuestro mundo perfecto antes de que podamos verlo hecho realidad.

—Aun así, él…— dudó un segundo, sin proponérselo— él es mi hermano también.

— ¿Eso te supone algún problema, Itachi?— inquirió el hombre, serio, quitándose la máscara para develar su verdadero rostro. El joven lo miró y tragó duro, intentando disimularlo.

—No— manifestó, frío e implacable— Por supuesto que no, padre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pegó su cuerpo a la rama del árbol contra el que se escondía y se tapó la boca, ahogando una exclamación de terror.

Su respiración estaba agitada y su pulso por las nubes, pero aun así intentó mantenerse serena, y con cuidado sacó el pequeño transmisor que llevaba en su bolsa de armas, intentando encenderlo desesperadamente.

— ¿No te dijeron tus padres que es de mala educación espiar a las personas?— dijo una voz a sus espaldas, helándole la sangre.

Rápidamente unió las manos, intentando formar unos sellos, pero el desconocido fue más rápido, y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya tenía su cuerpo inmobilizado contra el suelo gracias a algún jutsu.

Y sólo puro llorar, forcejeando con desesperación.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke sonrió de lado y llevó una de sus manos al brazo de su hijo, presionándolo en gesto paternal.

—Así se habla, hijo— proclamó— Ese niño es tan peligroso para nosotros como su padre. Recuérdalo siempre, y jamás te confíes.

—Lo sé, pero si mi madre...

—Tu madre entenderá, hijo— lo cortó Sasuke, endureciendo sus facciones— No le guardo rencor, y sé que ella entenderá.

—Sí— Itachi bajó la mirada un segundo, buscando dentro de su mochila hasta dar con unos pergaminos— Encontré los planos de seguridad de Konoha. Fue difícil copiarlos, y creo que Shikamaru Nara desconfía de mí, pero pude hacerlo sin que se dé cuenta. También saqué unos pergaminos que hablan del sello del Kyūbi en la oficina de Naruto. Deduje que podrían servir.

—Tal vez, sí. Prepárate; pronto te daremos la orden, pero debes recordar mantener a salvo a tu madre y a Inoichi antes de que todo comience. Quizá tu hermano pueda ayudarte.

—Inoichi no querrá cooperar, padre. Estima mucho a Naruto— contestó Itachi, sereno; Sasuke tensó la mandíbula— Pero yo puedo hacerlo todo solo. O...— dudó unos momentos antes de hablar; mientras tanto, Sasuke contemplaba su nombre escrito en la solitaria placa— Hay alguien que tal vez pueda ayudarme.

— ¿Puedes confiar en él?

—Sí, eso creo— volvió a vacilar— Es Shin, mi mejor amigo.

— ¿El hijo de Sai?— Itachi asintió; Sasuke frunció el ceño— ¿Qué te hace pensar que nos apoyará?— inquirió con tranquilidad, pero notablemente desconfiado.

—Él no me dejará solo. Lo sé.

—Itachi, tuve que matar a su padre para poder escapar de Naruto, lo sabes. ¿No crees que cuando se entere querrá ver rodar mi cabeza?

— ¡Él entenderá! ¡Lo hará por mí!

—No seas ingenuo, niño— masculló Sasuke, molesto— Ése amigo tuyo tarde o temprano se volverá un problema. Será mejor que te deshagas de él lo antes posible.

— ¿Qué? Pero...

— ¿De nuevo estás dudando?

—No. Pero, no podría...

— ¿Estás cuestionando las órdenes del jefe?— dijo otra voz, e Itachi frunció el ceño, desviando la vista hacia el segundo encapuchado, que se había aparecido balanceándose de un árbol con los pies.

—Oh, eres tú— bufó Sasuke— Déjate de juegos y vigila el perímetro.

—Es para lo único que eres bueno— añadió Itachi, aprovechando la ocasión para cambiar el tema. El otro Shinobi soltó una carcajada burlona y volvió a subir al árbol, bajando de él con un bulto sobre uno de sus hombros.

—Era lo que hacía, y encontré una _linda_ sorpresa escuchando su conversación— rió, dejando caer al piso a la joven que cargaba con brusquedad.

La chica ahogó un gemido de dolor y se irguió con rapidez, enfrentándolos con la mirada.

— ¡Shikako!— exclamó Itachi, con verdadera sorpresa. La muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada, luchando contra las cadenas que sujetaban sus manos.

— ¡Traidor!— le escupió, con los ojos inyectados en odio— ¡Sabía que andabas en algo raro! ¡No eres más que un asqueroso...!

— ¡Cierra la boca!— gritó el ninja encapuchado, golpeándola en el rostro para obligarla a callarse.

—Itachi, ¿la conoces?— inquirió su padre. Él parpadeó antes de regresar a la realidad— ¡Itachi!

—S-Sí. Es la hija de Shikamaru y Sakura Nara. Es una controladora de sombras. Tengan cuidado.

— ¿Uchiha Sasuke?— cuestionó la muchacha, horrorizada; después miró a Itachi a los ojos— Mi padre tenía razón respecto a ti... Eres un traidor— soltó, en un hilo de voz.

Sasuke rió, negando en silencio.

— ¡Nos descubriste!— dramatizó, sin dejar de reír de lado, y colocó una rodilla sobre el suelo para estar a su altura— Eres tan lista como tu madre, según veo. Pero no fue muy inteligente de tu parte involucrar a tu padre. Lástima. Itachi.

—Sí.

—Mátala.

— ¡No!— chilló la chica, luchando por liberarse— ¡A-Aún no hiciste nada malo, por favor! ¡Piensa en Shin, en tu madre, y...!

—Blablablá— interrumpió el encapuchado, burlón, tomando un kunai para colocarlo en el cuello de la chica— Hazlo de una vez, niño bonito.

—Ya, Itachi. Mátala— volvió a ordenar su padre, desenfundando su katana para ponerla en las manos de hijo.

Shikako había dejado de intentar luchar y lloraba a mares, rogando por su vida entre sollozos.

—Por favor...

—Itachi, ¿de qué lado estás?

Él miró a su padre y ajustó el agarre en torno a la empuñadura del arma. Miró a los ojos llorosos de su compañera y volvió a dudar, cosa que ella notó.

—Tú no eres así, Itachi. No dejes que te envenene. ¡Tú eres mucho mejor de lo que él es!

Una carcajada cruel resonó en el cementerio. Itachi había comenzado a reír; sus hombros temblaban ligeramente, al igual que la espada entre sus manos.

—Te equivocas— musitó, manteniendo una sonrisa siniestra entre sus labios— Yo soy _él_. Él es _yo— _siseó, pasando un dedo por el filo de la hoja, contemplando su propio reflejo para alzarla al final— Soy el último eslabón de la cadena. Soy un Uchiha.

La niña gritó, pero su grito fue silenciado por el sonido de una hoja cortando el aire.

Sasuke sonrió al ver el inerte cuerpo de la chica caer, y palmeó la espalda de su hijo.

—Tomaste la decisión correcta, Itachi— musitó, volviendo a ponerse la máscara— La estúpida chiquilla sólo empeoró las cosas. Deshazte del cuerpo, y mantente alerta. La _invasión_ podría comenzar en cualquier momento, y te necesito cerca de Naruto— dijo, volviendo a enfundar su espada— Yo mismo le haré pagar el haber interferido en mis planes.

—Lo haré— aseguró el más joven, recogiendo el cuerpo sin vida de Shikako— Estaré alerta.

—Itachi— se detuvo y volteó; su padre lo miró a los ojos, con gesto indescifrable— Sé que nada de esto es fácil para ti, hijo— hizo una pausa e irguió su cuerpo— Pero debes saber que me alegro de que seas tú quien siga mi legado— Itachi le sonrió como nunca lo hacía con nadie más— Estoy orgulloso de que seas el último Uchiha.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Gracias por leer este nuevo OS.**

**No sé de dónde se me ocurrió; los Uchiha has sido traidores por excelencia a lo largo de toda la serie, así que no me resistí a escribir algo al respecto.**

**Respecto al final de la serie, solo diré que para mí no existe.**

**De nuevo, gracias por leer.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


End file.
